1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include parking assist systems, methods, and programs.
2. Related Art
A conventional parking assist system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-280823. According to this conventional system, a camera attached to a rear end of the vehicle takes an image of peripheral view, and the imaging data is displayed in a vehicle compartment. In order to easily park the vehicle in a predetermined place while driving backward, the conventional system superimposes on the rear image taken by the rear camera a predicted locus line that changes in accordance with a steering angle of a steering wheel.